Team SAIL: Rise of the Broken
by CJM1C
Summary: Four people all felt pain. Loss, Abandonment are the key factors of their broken spirits. Now these people will learn to rise and repair their broken spirits while they become Hunters/Huntresses along side RWBY and JNPR. They will rise and complete their goals. They will rise as Team SAIL. Rated M for Language, Sexual References, Maybe Lemons. Pairings will be made in story.
1. Team AGIL Bio's

**A**

Name: Alexander Cyan

Nickname: Alex

Race: Ice Wolf/White Tiger Faunus

Weapon: Formae Cyan (A blade with a revolver attached to it: I will have links to the weapons on my profile)

Aura &amp; Semblance: Alex's Aura appears as a dark shade of cyan and there appears to be a tinge of purple on the edges of his aura. His aura appears to be mainly defensive but wild in nature as he can easily create a shield like barrier on his arm while in combat and creating traps with it as well. His semblance is currently unknown but as of now it is disputed that he can control small areas of gravity.

Gender: Male

Age: 16-17

Accessories: A small round pendent belonging to his late brother.

Strong Hand: Right

Complexion: Lightly pale

Hair color/style: Dark Red short messy hair

Eye color: Silver

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation: White Fang (left when the white fang became a crime syndicate), Signal Academy

Occupation: Student

Team: AGIL

Teammates: Garnet Shire, Idelia Lilac, Laurel Karlos

Status: Active

Family: Tyrian ( Brothers in all but blood, Deceased), No other known family.

Personality: Alex was a out-going child that made friends with everyone. After Tyrian passed away he became secluded, with drawn, stoic person cutting ties with everyone he knew and lived alone. Now though he is still stoic and quiet but is more mature for his age.

About: Before his brother's, Tyrian, death, Alex was a out-going child that made friends with everyone, namely the Faunus. Alex would always help his Big Bro with the White Fang Protests all the time, doing what he can and enjoying him self at the same time. However when he hit the age of 10 things went wrong. It started when the White Fang had a change of leadership and they became a lot more violent, which of course Tyrian didn't like and wanted to get Alex out of it before it was to late, then it happened. The new leader didn't want a strong fighter like him leaving, so he had Tyrian executed, unknowingly in front of Alexander, who after cried and cried before long the tears dried and with what strength he had he took his brothers dead body and had him buried taking the only possession Tyrian had, A small round pendent with a picture of them inside. After that Alex became secluded, withdrawn, stoic and all round quiet person cutting ties with everyone he knew and lived along. With growing up alone, Alexander's hatred of the White Fang grew to the point he wanted to destroy them, it was only with the maturity that came with age he calmed down and only hated the new leader. Alex had an ambition, to return the White Fang to normal, peaceful group, killing the Leader in the process. However as he was now, Alex knew he would not be able to win against the leader so with the money he saved up along with Tyrian's savings, he entered Signal academy to learn and grow stronger. After entering he learnt everything he could enjoying it , it was during this time that his old out-going child was shown from time to time not matter how much he wanted to deny it. Though he was in Signal he still kept to himself never making any friends, afraid that he will loose them like his brother. When he graduated for Signal, he entered Beacon Academy for Hunters/Huntresses, with his weapon Formae Cyan, was he going to learn that you can never do thing alone all the time.

**G**

Name: Garnet Shire

Nickname: N/A

Race: Human

Weapon: Doble Colmillo (they're trench knifes though the blades are attached to a metal rope allowing the reach to be extended)

Aura &amp; Semblance: Garnet's aura color is a Dark Garnet Red. Her Aura helps Garnet to "see" in a sense. She can make out people from seeing their aura and out line of their body. With this she is able to tell a person's personality through their aura and is very good at seeing through lies. At the moment her semblance is unknown as she has not used it, however one can argue that her ability to see is her semblance.

Gender: Female

Age: 17-18

Strong Hand: Left

Complexion: Tanned skin

Hair color/style: Dark Red short hair with black tips

Eye color: Celestial Blue

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation: Dawn's Weapons Craft and Training

Occupation: Student

Team: AGIL

Teammates: Idelia Lilac, Laurel Karlos, Alexander Cyan

Status: Active

Family: No known family however it is implied that she has an Uncle.

Personality: Garnet has this witty, take no shit attitude about her. She is caring and very protective of her friends, though she cares more about others then herself.

About: Not much is known about Garnet except that she was born blind and was disowned by her family. She lived at the orphanage until she left for Beacon. As she grew up she didn't make any friends and kept to her self, however as she went to DWCT (Dawn's Weapon Craft and Training) she made a friend in Laurel Karlos and as time went on she grew out of her shell and became who she is today.

**I**

Name: Idelia Lilac

Nickname: Lia, Ide.

Race: Human

Weapon: Hime's Guardian (It's pretty much like Junior's weapon except more for her, with a dust selector for the missiles)

Aura &amp; Semblance: Idelia's aura is light-ish purple. Idelia uses her aura as a enhancer, like Lie Ren, for her attacks, defense and all round ability. Idelia's semblance is enhanced strength and endurance meaning she can go longer and is stronger then most experienced hunters.

Gender: Female

Age: 18-19

Strong Hand: Right

Complexion: Light-ish Pink

Hair color/style: Long flowing orange hair

Eye color: Red

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation: Strikers Academy

Occupation: Student

Team: AGIL (Pronounced: Agile)

Teammates: Alexander Cyan, Garnet Shire, Laurel Karlos

Status: Active

Family: Mason Lilac; Farther. Sally Lilac; Mother.

Personality: Idelia is a carefree, headstrong, stubborn girl never willing to back down from anyone, even her own family, but she is also mature in a sense. She can be caring and kind to people, but only to those she let's in.

About: Idelia was a princess like girl coming from the Lilac family that owned the Lilac Dust Company that resided in Atlas. She was team leader for her team in the first year of her time in Strikers Academy (it's like Beacon only in Atlas) she stayed the same but trusted her team though she despised her then girlfriend and lover being her complete opposite. However near the end of the year a tragedy happened, Idelia lost her entire team, her right eye and more importantly her lover, her last words to Idelia were "Live your life for the both of us and become the best huntress you can be...I love you". After that she was depressed for a while until one of her classmates and best friend to her girlfriend told her to "Stop moping and live her life like she asked her to". It snapped her out of it and she changed after that becoming what she is today. However after talking to her parents and the headmaster, James Ironwood, of the school she transferred to Beacon Academy joining the first years despite being a year older at her own request. With Ozpin agreeing with her she headed out to fulfill her late lovers last words/wish.

**L**

Name: Laurel Karlos

Nickname: N/A

Race: Human

Weapon: Gamble Soul (It's a twin bladed bow)

Aura &amp; Semblance: Laurel's aura color is a dark shade of green, using his aura he seems to have better perception of everything around him then most skilled hunters, giving him sensory like abilities. His semblance allows him to become a specter of sorts (like becomes a non-psychical being) allowing him to phase through walls and others sorts of things, except his weapon.

Gender: Male

Age: 17-18

Strong Hand: Right

Complexion: Dark-ish Pale skin

Hair color/style: White short straight hair

Eye color: Amethyst Purple

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation: Dawn's Weapons Craft and Training

Occupation: Student

Team: AGIL (Pronounced: Agile)

Teammates: Idelia Lilac, Garnet Shire, Alexander Cyan

Status: Active

Family: Melissa Karlos; Mother, Elly Karlos; Sister

Personality: Laurel is a shy, anti-social teen never really talking to anyone except for his most trusted friends and family in which he shows he is really caring and will defend them at a moments notice.

About: Laurel Karlos is a son of a famous writer and brother to a Beacon Graduate, But despite these things he is very shy kid who prefers to stay alone feeling very low about himself and the looks and stares he gets at school doesn't help with that. As he entered DWCT Academy he started wearing a dark navy blue skin tight mask almost mistaken for black and his grey-ish green hooded jacket with the hood up at near all times. His family is normally very worried about him not making friends but he always assured he was fine, despite not being fine, just to make them stop worrying. It was like this for five months until one day he was called upon to help the new girl Garnet Shire, the first person to see through his mask. Though he is still debating if it should count as Garnet told him of her semblance but as of now he doesn't care as Garnet became his closest friend and secret crush, making sure that she doesn't find out. Now he, along with Garnet, is on his way to Beacon Academy to become a hunter and fulfill his life long goals; Become on of the best hunters out there...and find out what happened to his farther.

* * *

**I will put the links for each character on my profile until then**

**Peace, Leo, The King of the Zodiac**


	2. CH1: Hello Beacon

**Sup people. It's Leo here and by Mozart it's about time I got this up...I blame going back to the RWBY episodes...and watching the season two ep's...I will say this with confidence. I LOVE EMERALD. My all time new favriote villan...and we only have seen her for two ep's. Anyways, sorry it took a while to get this up hopefully I won't take as long next time...oh who am I kidding this will be a while what with TAFE enrollments coming around soon. So enjoy my crappy work and please for the love of Monty. Review please. Seeya.**

* * *

_**{Alexander's Dream}**___

_"Hey big brother." A young red headed boy, wearing a cyan shirt and black shorts, with wolf ears and a white tiger tail, was running up to a teen dressed in a black jacket that had purple on the collar to shoulder part and down the sleeve creating a black stripe for the sleeves and black jeans, purple hair braided tied in a pony tail and a white tiger tail of his own, turned around with a smile and picked the boy up._

_"Hey kiddo" he said as he hugged the boy. "How are you?"_

_"I'm good" the boy said with a smile. " Are we going to the protest today?"_

_"Yep" the teen replied as he walked of, his brother still in his arms._

_"Cool. I can hold the sign again right?" _

_"Of course."_

_The young boy cheers before changing to a regal tone "March forward my faithful servant." This caused the teen to chuckle._

_"Of coarse my lord. Right away." And with that he starts sprinting._

* * *

_"Big brother what's going on?" The little boy asks as the teen walks towards him with a forced smile._

_"We're leaving town Alex."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because there some bad men. I'm making sure they don't get to-" He was cut of from the knocking at their door and growls softly. "Alex go hide."_

_"What's going-"_

_"NOW ALEXANDER" the boy nods and runs and hides close by. He could see everything but couldn't hear anything. He saw a wolverine faunus walk up to his brother. They were arguing when - CRACK- his brother was on the floor his leg bending in a way it shouldn't be able to. What he saw next made him shout out but for some reason no sound came out, all he heard was the sound flesh being pieced and all he saw was his brother's head falling to the ground. His face was facing the boy with a pained look. Only then did he scream._

* * *

**(Alexander's POV)**

I shot up in my seat drawing attention from those around me. Most of the people gave me sneers _'Racist bastards'_ but a few were out of concern, I didn't care though. I had a black beanie on covering my hair and my second set of ears though a few strands of red hair come down peaking through the front, a dark cyan short sleeve high-collar jacket over a black singlet with black jeans and dark cyan/black shoes. Finishing my outfit were purple/black gantlets (like sun's but in my color scheme) along with a small gold pendent around my neck. I yawned as I got up and stretched. "Ah man", I crack my neck, "guess I slept for a while". I opened his eyes, showing the dull silver color, I looked around the dust plane and I saw some weird things, like a blonde boy puking in the trash can and a orange hair girl talking animatedly to a boy with a pink streak in his black hair were among them. Along with that I saw another orange hair girl in a purple dress. She was holding a massive bat like it was nothing. A hooded and masked male talking, well I think he is talking, to a short red headed punk like girl, while he was flipping an arrow that seemed to be laced with dust if the color was anything to go by. I turned around and grabbed my own, sheathed, weapon and then strapping the weapon to my back, I walked to the windows smiling softly taking in the sights. "Man you can see Signal from up here".

"I know!" An excited voice from next to me said. Jumping slightly from said voice, I turned around, reaching for my weapon slowly ready to scare of the person that the voice belongs to, only to see a young girl that looked like she jumped from that one fairy tale book. The girl must of realized that she startled me if the guilty look on her face is anything to go by. "Sorry" she said in a rushed tone looking to the ground. I just let go of my weapon and looked back to the window."So you went to Signal as well" the young girl asked me, showing that she is gonna keep talking.

"Yeah" I said looking back at her only to see bright silver eyes looking back at me that caused me to mentally flinch _'Damn. They look like...' _I stopped not wanting to continue that thought as I looked back to the view "you look like you should still be in Signal" I stated.

"Ahh...Well you see ummmm..." The girl sounded nervous, giving me many scenarios to go through. As I thought about these I didn't realize that girl was talking really fast until a blonde female, with a much more mature body I noticed, stepped in and stopped her, calming her down as well. When I came back to reality I saw the two talking though glancing at me from time to time, telling me that the convocation is about me, not that I cared turning back to the window I saw another blonde female appear.

"Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are amongst a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." After that speech, the aforementioned Glynda Goodwitch, disappeared and the teens all crowded around the windows.

"You see home isn't so far away after all. Beacon is our home now" the blonde girl said from beside me.

"Maybe, but my brother always said that home is where the heart is. So I guess for some, it's like a 4 year visit to your family home." And with that, I walked back to the seat and grabbed my bag, sighing softly. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I looked out the window. _'This is it brother i'm going to become stronger and then...'_ the dust plane landed and the hatched open, walking out passing by the girls I was next to, with a small smile on my face, _'then i will kill the man that killed you Tyrian.'_

* * *

__**(Laurel's POV)**

"Whooo. We're finally here." A girl with short dark red hair with black tips, wearing a black jacket over dark red shirt, black cargo pants and white sneakers with an grey-ish black belt on an angle and an bright orange half skirt (think yang, and if anyone knows the right name for it tell me) with a broken fang on it. She has celestial blue eyes, however she has no pupils meaning she was blind.

"Yeah it's nice to finally be here." I said from next to her however she didn't turn around already knowing who I was.

"Oh come on Laurel be excited for once." The red head said in a joking annoyed tone. The boy, know known as Laurel was wearing a grey-ish green hood open trench jacket true to his namesake with a maroon button up long sleeved shirt with a red tie underneath, navy blue cargo pants and black boots. He also had a belt around his waist that was connected to pins that silver/red pins with a silver spade on them, along with his midnight blue/black mask covering from the bottom bit of his nose and down the rest of his face leaving the only thing about him you could tell is his amethyst eyes and white hair.

"I am excited Garnet. I just like to let you handle showing it" I said smirking, well you couldn't see it but Garnet knew I was having known me for a long time. "Besides, we have to pass initiation first."

"And we will. We are to badass to fail." Garnet said as she turned to me smiling back before turning back forwards to focus on what's in front of her. Luckily for me she didn't 'see' the blush under my mask when she smiled at me _'She really has a cute smile'_.

"If you say so. Though the last time I checked you almost failed the test to get in." I said causing Garnet to blush in embarrassment she was about to say something before I cut her of. "Yes I did have to mention it. I had to bring you back to Renment somehow" I continued making her pout though she smiled afterwards.

"At least I'm rubbing of ya."

"I'm still deciding if that's a good thing or not"

"Oh it is. It definitely beats you being a quiet boy that I met. Which means you're coming out of your shell" she exclaimed making people turn to us for a sec and then look away.

"I don't know being quiet is pretty good" I said when Garnet blushed again in embarrassment making her stick her tongue out at me then giggles.

"Ah well. You can be the quiet guy. I like you a lot better when you be you anyways" she said with a bright smile though she didn't see that I had stopped in my tracks. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I knew I was blushing heavily under my mask. "Ooh ooh ooh. I think we need to go over there!" She said in excitement and started dragging me. Impressive for her size. During this something caught my eye.

_'I wander what that explosion was?' _I narrowed my eyes heightening my sight to look and I see fire, ice and lighting. _'That looks like dust. Some idiot probably didn't seal their containers properly' _I thought as I looked at the smoke cloud. Before I could continue my thought I bumped into my best friend. Looking at her face I saw she had a pout mixed with an annoyed look in her eyes. _'Damn she looks cute' _"What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked me.

"Uhh no not really." She sighed, must of been expecting that.

"Well I was saying that we need to hurry for orientation." She said jerking her head in the direction where most of the kids were heading.

"Oh. Okay then let's go." I said as I walked of, Garnet catching up with me a moment later with a smile.

"Yeah I am defiantly rubbing of on you."

* * *

**(Idelia's POV)**

_'I knew that wasn't gonna end well. _-sigh- _'Even after all this time Weiss is still slightly forgetful and a bossy little-' _my thoughts were cut of when I heard my oldest friend go off again.

"UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the type of thing i'm talking about" Weiss scolded the young girl in a red hood. Hands clenched into fists, on her hips and everything.

_'She really needs a love life or something...Nope not thinking about that right now. Anyway, let me recap for all you readers. I was talking to Weiss Schnee, the closest friend I have, even though I never lived in Vytal; being born and raised in Atlas. Though that doesn't matter right now, We were talking as Weiss' servants hauled off her luggage for her when this girl dressed in black top and combat skirt, which is quite fetching on her..._-I shake my head- _'Anyways, Red trips over Weiss' luggage and then the argument started like it normally does when Weiss took out a Vial of dust I noticed it wasn't sealed properly, which leads up to now.'_

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess" Red snapped out. Must of lost her patience. I was gonna correct her when someone beat me to it.

"It's heiress actually" A black haired girl walks towards us "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said in a happy tone of voice. However there was something about the way that the newcomer said all that, that makes me think she wasn't here to give recognition.

"The same company, infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl finished causing Weiss to stutter and for Red to giggle softly as she told Weiss of.

"Now hold on a minute" I started "My father's company would never partner up with someone unless they were clean, so to speak." Frowning softly at the black hair girl _'Who I swear looks cat-like.'_

Said girl turns to me and after what looked like analyzing me for a moment, spoke up. "And you are Idelia Lilac, heiress to the Lilac Dust Company from Atlas. Your company is the most respected producers of energy propellant in the world. Hmmm you may need to keep a closer eye on who make friends with then." Black said in the same calm and collected tone of voice that caused me to want to throttle this cat-like girl with my bat, but instead I calmed my self down and glared right back at the cat _'Hey, that rhymed.'_

"Alright listen here girly, you can talk bad about our companies all you like but the moment you so much as insult my friend" I got close to the cat-girl. "I will turn you into paste on the ground. Got it?" I growled out the last part so both Red and Black could feel hate coming from me. However before anything could be said, Red pushed the two of us apart to stop any sort of fighting that was gonna happen.

"Okay how we just breathe and calm down, please?" Red asked mainly looking at me but that just earned her a shove.

"Back off little girl." I growled once more, only for someone, I'm guessing Weiss, to pull on my sleeve. When I looked at Weiss, I calmed down enough and nodded to the Schnee heiress' unspoken question. Weiss turned to Black and snatched back the vial and walked of with me in tow.

Though as we as walked of Red called out to us. "I promise to make this up to you." This caused Weiss to growl softly and for me to rub her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Hey come on Weiss. Just ignore them for now and focus on the task that's ahead of us alright." I said giving her friend a warm smile. Weiss gave a small smile back.

"Right. No need to be held back by those two idiots. We are to become huntress, and that's what we gonna do." That small reminder of their goals pushed the incident out of their minds giving each other a high five, as they walked to the auditorium. Entering and finding a place was easy enough however what happened in the next few moments had sent Weiss of the deep end with appearance of Red, or Ruby as Blondie called out to her. _'Huh. They don't look like sisters. Half-sisters maybe or adoption.' _I could see Weiss slow moving towards the girl, so I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. As she turns around I give her a look and point to myself. After a couple of moments she nods slightly conceding the point I was making; Never let Weiss handle people she hates in a verbal manner, things will only get worse. So anyways I slowly walk up to them getting in hearing range for the conversation.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked

"No. I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire, lighting and i think some ice." Ruby replied annoyed.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No she's not actually." I said from behind them causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms.

"Not you again." Red wined softly.

"Oh my god you actually exploded" Yang said in surprise.

"It was an accident." she said to Yang and as she hops down she turns to me. "It was an accident." she repeated to me.

"Listen Red, I know it was one but frankly I don't care. I'm here to just say sorry about shoving you earlier but by no means does this make us friends got it" Red nodded meekly "Good. Oh I also recommend you stay away from Weiss." I was gonna walk away when I was forcefully turned around to see Yang _'and my she has a great... Whoa back away from that place brain.'_

"Listen I don't know what your problem is, but you can't tell my sister what she cant do alright." She said with anger in her voice.

"I'm not. I'm saving her the trouble of being yelled harshly." I reply back. "Oh and next time don't forcefully turn me around. I may send you to kingdom come." And with that, I walk back to Weiss smiling softly. "Well that takes care of that problem."

Weiss sighs in relief. "Thank Monty for that. So besides you and me, who else should we have on our team?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Well I heard that Pyrrha Nikos was here so definitely her."

"Oh yeah. With her skills and tactics in battle anyone trainee would be luck to have her on their team." She swooned making me start to regret saying that for some reason...I'm not jealous so don't say it.

"But other then Pyrrha, I've got nothing." Grinning sheepishly, I scratched the back of her head.

"So, a wildcard spot huh?" Weiss asked me with small smile as Glynda and Ozpin walked onto stage. I smiled back.

"Yep" giggling as I answered.

* * *

**(Garnet's POV)**

"Do you think we will be put on the same team?" I asked Laurel, though I didn't look at him. I could already tell he was thinking about it.

"Hopefully, but we may never now until the passing of the initiation." he said with a bored tone of voice, making me sigh. Can he never get excited. I mean really the only time I've seen him get excited we play strategy games, or when we spar and even then he acts like everything is boring to him. I sighed again catching his attention. "Hey come on. I'm sure we'll be on the same team." He told me.

"Yeah. I'm sure we will. That will make us the most badass team ever!" I exclaimed making everyone look at us, some with raised eyebrows, others were chuckling and...Hey is the headmaster chuckling as well. That made me smile brightly. I got the headmaster to laugh. Achievement unlocked, beat that readers...What the hell am I going on about?

"I'll... Keep this brief." Ozpin started making everyone turn to him. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin's speech ended with that, dude sounded like he went without his daily intake of coffee. He walked off as walked up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." She said and walked of...Hold on.

'_Where the hell is the ballroom?'_

"I guess we follow the rest huh." Laurel said. I looked around and saw the rest of the kids walking away in a group.

"Was it me or did he seem out of it" I asked Laurel as we followed the kids to the ballroom.

"I think everyone thinks that." Laurel said. "He looked like mom when she doesn't get her mourning coffee."

"I thought as much...Do you think they will separate the girls from boys?" I asked quietly looking away a small blush on my cheeks. I don't want to burden him any more then I have but...I like the feeling of him close by I always felt safe...Why isn't he answering me?

"See for yourself." Was all he said. So i looked up and around with my aura induced sight. Though it made things a bit blurry it helped...I smiled widely. No separation. YES!

"You know. If you keep hugging me like that, people will think that we're together _together_." Laurel and it made me jump back breaking the hug, my cheeks burning. I needed a escape. Now.

"I..I...Umm...Igottogochangesavemeaspotlater." I said and sprinted to the girls bathroom in the span of 3 seconds. Boo-ya. New record. Now then. Take a shower. Get changed. Find Laurel and then sleep. Sigh "I'm gonna need to tell him soon." I tell myself and strip down and step into the shower letting the warm water wash over my body. I shivered at the thought of telling Laurel my secret... _'Dammit I really REALLY hope I don't get caught'_. At that I let my hand drift down.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

Sigh. I hate this. I mean really can i not sleep with out my shirt or beanie and not be looked at my the various women in the room. I mean really Monty is that to much to ask. I know my scars are eye catching but really what's so surprising about my ears. _'It could be that they like what they see' _and now I have a little voice in my head saying that...This night is gonna be long night...Did that blonde dude walk in with a blue onsie. I couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Ahh so he can laugh after all." I know that voice but i still jump and see that blondie from the airship with red riding hood. "Oops. Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." she says with a smirk that makes me growl back at her.

"Tch. You didn't scare me. I just think it's someone who's gonna hurt me when someone sneaks up on me." I say back with a frown only for her to shrug as he bends down to look at me. It took all my willpower to not look at her exposing cleavage..._'Maybe just one peak. NO. No peaking'_ As that inner battle goes on Red Riding Hood joins the blonde. Can I just sleep peacefully Monty. That's all I ask.

"We didn't get a chance to say introduce our selves. My name is Ruby Rose. This is Yang, my sister". I call bull crap on that bit.

"I don't see the resemblance." I say, not interested in this but they didn't get that hint.

"We're half-sisters actually. My full name is Yang Xiao Long." Yang says to me.

"Cool." I stare blankly at the sisters. _'Must...Not...Peak...At...Yang's...Chest...' _"Look I'm tired so if you don't mind go bother someone else." And with I lay down and roll to my side pretending to fall asleep. Hopefully it get's them of my back...Judging from the fading footsteps it worked. A few minutes into my sleep and i'm woken up by an argument. Sitting up I see a White and orange haired girl arguing with Yang...Looks like Ruby had face palmed while sending an apologetic look to some black haired girl who sent one back. I'm sure you're all wandering how i can tell. While it's true we fauns have night vision...they were having the freaking argument just across from me to the right...Fuck it. I get up and walk up to the three girl with a murderous look in my eyes...however only Black and Ruby noticed me...And now the other girls are now aware of my presence as I slapped the white and orange haired girl on the back of their heads and then they collided with Yang. As they turn around to see who did it with killer intent in their eyes, they shrunk in fear when they met my own...I think i'm probably the only man I know that can stare down three pissed of girls and win.

"Now listen here you annoying women. Some people are trying to sleep or relax" I gesture to the Black haired girl reading her book "so will you please kindly" Take a deep breath. "SHUT THE FUCK UP." I yelled at them causing them to scamper away making me smirk in victory. Sighing in relief I walk back to my bed roll ignoring the looks I was getting. I guess some people here are racist and they only saw me hitting three innocent girls for no reasons. Sigh..._'Damn humans. Now then sleep time and tomorrow. Ass Kicking Time' _and with that, I fall asleep as the candle goes out.

* * *

**...Wait, you people actually read my crappy work...Damn. So I guess you want to leave reviews now, so go do that...Just no flames...I prefer constructive criticism.**

**Until next time.**

**Peace, **

**Leo, King of the Zodiac**


	3. CH2: The Hours Before Launch

**What's this. I'm back with another chapter of my crappy work. HAHAHAHA. Yep it's me, it's me, it's the king of the zodiac. Anyways I'm sure you all noticed the title change. Well i had to change the team name to fit within the rules that Monty set so yeah. They are now Team SAIL (Stability). Ironic i know. Also before those who have read the rule start bitching. Black can mean Stability so there you go. Anyways enough of me talking. On with story.**

* * *

**(Garnet's POV)**

Okay, so last night was annoying as hell. I wasn't lucky enough and got caught by some girl in a purple dress, thankfully she didn't say anything to anyone or did she say anything to me. She just...nodded and walked off, which was weird. Then when me and Laurel were getting to sleep, some big argument errupted between the purple dress girl I saw in the showers. Backing her up was a snow white haired girl. They were going against some bust blonde and then some faunas comes up behind the first two and smaks them over the head, making them collied with the busty blonde. When they went to glare at him they shrunk back in fear and they were yelled at. Though it was harsh it got the job done since everyne was able to sleep...I wish whoever is nudging me will stop it so I can continue to sleep on this comfy pillow. "mmm...Five more minutes" I said sleepily.

"Dammit Garnet get of me. We have to get going." Oh so it was Laurel who was...Wait what did he say...Oh boy. I slowly move my hands over what i though was the pillow electing a small moan from...This ain't no pillow.

"Eep." Was all I said before jumping away from my best friend, now wide awake at what happened. I can't believe I was snuggling up to Laurel. My crush...It felt so damn good too. I wish he didn't have to wake me up.

"Oi Garnet." I look towards where I thought Laurel is. What. You thought I could still see. Well I can't. I haven't activated my aura just yet, need to make sure my brain is fully awake and...

"You can activate your aura now." He said...Did he become a physic when i wasn't looking.

"No. You're just talking out load."

"OH GOD DAMMIT." I yelled, feeling my cheeks burn as I use my aura and, after blinking a few times, I could see properly now. Smiling, I turn to Laurel and..._'oh my' _I thought dreamily as my face becomes a full blush. I couldn't help it. I was looking at the well muscled torso of Laurel.

"Focus Garnet." He said as he picked up his stuff. "Look. Go have a shower and get dressed. We need to get moving. Initiations are gonna start soon." That got my attention and soon enough I was picking up my stuff and zooming to the showers bowling people over...I think i got a strike on the last bowl over. Yes. Score. Anyways, I strip down, step into the shower and clean myself. The jump out of the shower, turning it of, then i dry myself of and get dressed. Then I go back to my bag putting the rest away and wait for...Oh wait here he comes causing e to smile brightly. "You ready to kick some ass Laurel?" I ask him as he picks up his bag.

"Yep, but first, breakfast. I here they are serving pancakes." I could here the desire in his voice. The one thins about Laurel is, besides training and books, he _loves _pancakes. Giggling, I grab his hand and start dragging him towards the lunchroom.

"Well then let's go." I say giggling some more.

"Right behind you beu-" He cut himself of. Odd he never really done that before.

"What was that?"

"I said right behind you, not like I have a choice." Blushing, I stop and let go of his hand.

"Oops. Sorry." Grinning sheepishly before he picked me up. "Whoa hey. Put me down."

"Nope." He said as he laughed. Then he started sprinting down the halls causing me to panic slightly. A moment later however and that died away as I laughed with him as he raced to the lunchroom with me in his arms. that caused me to blush heavily though i didn't do anything about.

_'I could get used to this'_

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

"Why, in the name of all that is holy, did you wake me up Red?" I asked the annoying little girl beside me, who was humming happily as we, well me and Blondie walked she skipped, to the lunch room. Why was even with them you ask. Well according to them I might be potential friend and Blondie wants to keep an eye on me because of what happened last night...Yeah i don't get either.

"Because you were gonna miss breakfast so I thought you should get up and eat with us. Besides i think we all got of on the wrong foot. So how about we forget what happened and move on, okay?" She turns to look at me and Yang with a puppy dog look. I only scoff and pull her hood over eyes roughly and walk of.

"You're naive, now leave me alone Red." I say before they left hearing distance. After I was out of sight, I sigh in relief and walk to the lunch room...And there is no empty tables...I think I should just skip breaky and..*GROWL* Alright so no skipping breaky. Sighing softly I grab a plate and sit down at a random table and before I took a bite a drum bursting greeting, blasted at me.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." The female said from across. My life is just a game to me ain't it Monty. I look up slightly and glare at the smiling orange haired girl. And before you ask, no. This is a different orange haired girl.

"Do that again and I'll shove this plate down your throat got it?" I tell her in a low tone. However she didn't hear me or she ignored my tone as she kept smiling, though the guy next to her sent me a dark look. Huh, guess he has it bad for the girl.

"Oops sorry. My name is Nora what's yours?" For the umpteenth time today I sighed. I can tell she isn't gonna give up. Maybe i could have some with this.

"It's Nonya." I say with a completely straight face.

"Nonya?" This came from the guy with the pinkie streak in his black hair, while Nora raised her eyebrow at what i think she thought is a strange name.

"Yeah." I smirk. "Nonya Business" Of coarse this got me a frown from the pair in front of me as I go back to eating the pancakes. I'm really good at pissing people.

"That wasn't very nice." Nora said in a sad/annoyed/puppy dog tone. I look to her and lo and behold she had the puppy dog eyes. I look to pinkie #2 and smirked at his reaction. He was still frowning at me and i can see the twitch in his hand. It looks like his rage is begging him to hit me. That was all i needed to see as i stand up grabbing my empty plate, I walk of ignoring them. Now to head back and get dressed the bathrooms should be free by now. Yep, that's right. I went into a group of people in nothing but my pj pants. Smirking I head to the showers after grabbing my cloths and go through the standard routine before getting dress and head for the lockers to grab my weapon.

"It's nearly time...I will pass this test...Look over me brother." I mumble, softly grabbing the locket. Reaching the place was easy as well as finding my locker. Entering the code and opening my locker was the easy part. The hard part was ignoring the chatter of the three girls going on beside me. looking towards them I see some red headed Amazon/spartan mixed girl talking to...Ahhh crap it's those two girls from last night. Just fucking dandy. Looking back to my weapon I decided to load the chamber while i listened in...On second thought this is creepy. The white haired girl was making some poses and thunder ang lighting was flashing behind her. Even her friend was creeped out. Until the blonde male that wore the blue onsie walked last night, walked up to her and tried to flirt with the white clad girl. Chuckling softly at this I close the chamber for, Formae Cyan. I was gonna walk of until the purple clad girl said something that caught my interest.

"She is Pyrrha Nikos. The champion of Mistral Regional Tournament, fours in a row." Blondie-boy didn't respond "Top graduate in her class." Nothing.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box!" Miss. White yelled at Blondie-boy and...Did he just show recognition...Chuckling softly I look to him with a smile. This guy right here has his priorities sorted ladies and gentlemen. Of course he flirts with her some more along with Miss. White only for Pyrrha to turn her weapon into a spear and it's time to make myself known taking out my weapon I fired deflecting the spear that was chucked at Blondie-boy to the other lockers.

"Now, now that ain't nice." I say nonchalantly, seething my blade in the progress as I walk up to them. Miss. White and Cyclops look at me, they recognize me then they glare at me. I ignore them and look to Jaune who was shocked and a little bit of awe at what I. Turning to Pyrrha, she also had a look of shock and...a small smile. Okay very cute smile aside, though i did smile back, I look at all of them then to the first two girls, not even fazed by there glares. "Don't you know telling someone to do something you can easily do yourself is the first sign of becoming a villain." I say and that caused them to glare at me even more, ignoring them I look to Pyrrha. "Apologies for shooting your weapon but I was testing my own making sure it was all in working order. You can never tell when they might blow up in your face. You must know what this is like given you also use a gun right?" I say as I help blondie-boy up.

"Yes I do actually, though was it really necessary?" She asked.

"Maybe not but it was good practice when I fight some other time, ey." I look to her with a hint of battle lust in my eyes. Then the same glint is returned to me as Pyrrha looks back at me. Okay she is now officially on my tolerant list. I nod to her and walked away just as came on the speaker.

"All initiates report to the cliff. I repeat; All initiates to the cliff." Okay then...where the hell is that...might as well fellow the others.

* * *

**(Idelia's POV)**

"Okay so maybe things got out of hand but now...We're ready to pass this test and make sure we don't end up with those two idiots, right?" I asked Weiss as we got to the cliff where Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting.

"Yeah...or those two from yesterday." She added as I nod. Given the chances...i don't like the odds but i can't think about that. This is a do or die situation now. I am ready to team up with Weiss and pass this stupid test. With a confident smile crossing my face, I look to Ozpin as he starts speaking.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said to all of us. Looks like he got over his 'off' day.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have herd rumors about the assignments of teams." I nodded to myself. Of course we herd about it. "Well, allow us to put a end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Okay...didn't see that coming. This might be trouble.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years." Okay so this is trouble. I look to Weiss and even she doesn't like the odds with have now. I looked down the line to little red as she yelled out "What?" Guess she doesn't like these arrangements either. Damn this is gonna suck so bad.

"After you've partnered up. Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Gee thanks for the heads up. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Now are there any questions." I'm no longer paying attention to everything around me as i get ready to launch into this forest getting into a ready stance. Looking down and breathing deeply, I exhale and look back up with a fire in my eyes.

_'Alright this is it. It's time to show Beacon just what I can do!'_

* * *

**(Alex)**

_'It's time. This is my shot.' _I look towards the horizen. _'I'm gonna pass this test and enter Beacon!'_

* * *

**(Laurel)**

Breathing deeply and exhaling, I look past the cliff and smile softly. _'I will pass. I will be a student here at Beacon, like my sister and farther before me. I. Will. Not. FAIL.'_

* * *

**(Garnet)**

_'There's no going back now.' _I relax my self, getting loose before launch. _'This is it. I will prove to everyone. I will prove to my family. That no matter the obstacle. I will become a huntress!'_

* * *

**(TPV)**

And with that, Alexander, Idelia, Garnet and Laurel were launched into the forest. They may not know the amount of enimies in there. And they may not know who they'll come across. But they do know one thing. They will Pass.

* * *

**And that's my time for now readers. I just wanted to give you something beacuse i'm nice like that. Anyways Review Follow &amp; Fave if you haven't already.**

**Until Next time,**

**Leo, King of the Zodiac.**


	4. CH3: Emerald Forest of Crazy

**It's me. It's me. It's the King. Back again to make you all bow down to me with my fanfic. -INSERT EVIL LAUGHTER- Nah I'm yanking your chain. I do require some reviews, maybe same Faves &amp; some new Followers. Now then I'm sure you are all tired of my talking, so let's get to it. TIME FOR THE FORMATION OF TEAM SAIL. **

* * *

**(Laurel)**

_'Okay, crazy start aside, this is pretty awesome. I mean there is absolutely no way this could go wrong right. I guess this is what people mean when they want to "Fly free".' _I thought as sailed through the air after being launched of a cliff by the headmaster..._'I should ask my sister when I survive, If she had gone through the same thing.'_ Looking down I see the one problem with flying without wings. You start to descend into the oncoming forest. *Sigh* Really this gonna be a problem..._'Okay I Got it.'_ I take out Gamble Soul and by using the blade, I stab the tree closest tree and I swing my self round and round and round _'Like a record baby, spin right round round.' _...If I ever find the guy who wrote this I will destroy him. Anyways, weird thoughts aside, I noted that someone was using shotgun rounds to keep flying. Guess they wanted to get to the temple fast. Incoming land in 3...2...1. Pulling out my weapon from the tree I launched myself a bit further and landed on branch.

"Judges score that a perfect ten." I muttered. Looking around I tried to find Garnet...not much luck. Guess she is somewhere further ahead. "Hmm Ozpin said that the temple is due north. It's about 11 o'clock, give or take 15 minutes. Which means..." I look up to take in the position of the sun. "East is that way...So north is that way." I tell myself looking north. I nodded to myself and start jumping the tree branches. That's right. Ninja skills for the win. Anyways, keeping up my travel I expand my natural senses to keep an eye out on things. I would hate it if I passed over Garnet without knowing. After what felt like an hour, I heard the sounds of battle. This is good, now i can get some exercise. Turning to the direction the battle was coming from, I headed there. _'I hope Garnet is there. Two for the price of one.' _Well that's what i tell myself but I knew the chances were low at best.

Coming to a stop on a branch. I hide myself and look around. Okay so he's not Garnet but this guy is out numbered 5-1. _'Time to step in I suppose.'_ With that thought it mind, I, once again, pull out Gamble Soul and load an red arrow, pulling back the string, I aim for the beowolf coming up behind the faunas. _'NOW' _I mentally shouted as I let go, making the arrow fly right into the grimm's head and turning it to ashes...Huh. I guess I need to tune these down a little. Ah well. I jump down beside him and charge the last few beowolves though he for some reason stayed behind. As I dodged the first swipe, I looked to the other Monster of Darkness, only to see it fall from a gun shot. _'Huh so that's why he stayed back.'_ Dodging another swipe I lunged forward plunging an ice arrow into it's gut. Jumping back I looked to the faunas, yelling "SHOOT THE ARROW". He frowned but did what I asked firing at the arrow lodged in the beast's stomach. The reaction was instant. The arrow was destroyed and the beowolf was dead. Though he didn't fall over. I'm pretty sure that having it's insides frozen then blown to pieces will kill man, beast and grimm. Smiling softly I put Gamble Soul away and looked to the Faunas as he made his way over to me...Man I just realized that our eyes made contact. As he stopped in front of me, I saw the faintest twitch of a smile.

"I guess I should thank you for the help." He said, though I have a feeling that he won't. "But I won't." Called it. "If I remember the term correctly. Partners are supposed to look out for each other right..." he held out his hand, silently asking for my name. Sighing I shook his hand.

"Name's Laurel Karlos and you are?" I asked pulling my hand away when the shake was complete.

"Alexander Cyan."

_'Man of many words' _I thought as he looked up. Kinda guessing on what he is doing, I point to the direction I was heading before this happened. "North is that way." I said. He looked at me then looked back up and nodded. Guess he was making sure.

"So it seems. Well then, let's get moving...Mind ghosting me from the trees? That way you can act as look out." He asked. I nodded to him and jumped into the trees. It's a good plan, with the faunas' natural senses on the ground and my heightened ones on the top. We pretty much can make sure that no one can get the drop on us.

"So how long do you think this test will last?" I ask my new partner.

"Who knows. Judging by the position of the sun we've been in here for an hour already." he replied. Short and sweet. This partnership will work fine.

"Right. So if it's been an hour since landing...we could be here for another hour or so."

"Exactly...Is that counting encounters or not?"

"Not. Adding in the encounters and the average time to beat said encounters...total of three hours at best."

"Great~" he sighed. I swore he mumbled "Should of brought a book to read or some food." Mentally I agreed with him. Out load however.

"With the chances that it would of flew out of your bag mid-flight?" I asked him. He nodded. Guess conversations over...*Sigh* Yeah really should of brought an book.

* * *

**(Idelia)**

"I'm gonna kill Ozpin when I see him." I exclaimed as I bashed an Ursa's skull in with Hime's Guardian. I mean come on launching us of a cliff. It's one thing leave teams up to chance. BUT TO LAUNCH US OF A FUCKING CLIFF. I switched my bat into a rocket launcher jumping back, my semblance allowing me to carry my weapon, while doing this. Switching the dust type to yellow I fired several rockets towards the pack of Ursi. Of coarse the effects of lighting dust after explosion came to as the last Ursa, who survived, was paralyzed. Switching Hime's Guardian back to bat form I charged, increasing my strength I launched the final bear into the air...he's going...he's going...he's gone...Damn that's far. Smiling to my self I set my bat over my shoulder and look around a little bit. Nodding to myself I ran where I thought the temple would be...*Sigh* "I need to find Weiss and fast."

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone screamed at me. Turning slightly a red blur crashed into me, knocking me of my feet...Fuck that hurt like hell.

"Ahh crap that hurt." A female voice said from in front of me. Maybe if I can keep my eye closed I could keep the chance that could be partnered with Weiss. "Hey you alright?" She asked me. I sighed and decided to just open my eye. In doing so I saw a concerned girl with Celestial Blue eyes look back at me. What confused me was the lack of pupils in her eyes. Was she blind?

"Yeah I'm good. What about you?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Sorry about that I was running and well i couldn't keep track of my sight."

"Your sight?" Okay so either she really is blind and relies on her other senses or...

"Yeah. By using my aura I can restore my sight. Though everything is red, I can see the shape of people, the different colors through the differing shades of red." Okay that's pretty impressive.

"Mind moving so I can stand up?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." She said as she stood up offering a hand. Smiling softly I took it and pulled my self up.

"Guess we're partners huh?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Huh...I think so I mean, I am blind. So I'm not really sure." She looked up like she was having a conversation with herself before nodding. "Yep we, technically, made eye contact so we're partners." She said confidently. She held out her fist, in a non threatening manner and said "my name is Garnet Shire. The most badass trainee you'll ever meet." That caused me to giggle and smile widely and I bumped her fist with my unoccupied fist.

"Idelia Lilac. The strongest female trainee _you'll_ ever meet." I said. She giggled dropping her hand back to her side before looking around. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah we're surrounded." She says causally that I almost miss-heard what she said. Readying my self, I take a quick look around trying to see where they would come from. I look at my partner...and she's smiling as she drew her weapons. "I'll take front. You've got back. Alright." She said and I must say, I'm impressed. Her tone left no argument and she showing the calm before, in what I believe will be, the storm.

"Alright then." I replied and shifted my bat to launcher mode and crouched down to one knee, getting myself ready for battle. "Let's be quick about this. No need to waste time."

"Got it." Was all she said in that same casual, calm tone. After a bit, a horde of Beowolves came through the trees slowly, sizing us up. What was said next kinda scared me. "Let's burn these bitches." Was all I got and the tone was still casual and calm but there was battle lust in there now and it was heavy. I think I just got myself a great partner. Focusing back to the battle, I fired the lighting infused rockets towards my side of the enemies, taking out most of them. The rest were paralyzed allowing me to switch back to the bat. Launching myself at the wolves, I started smashing their skulls in. Turning around to check in on my partner, dodging a swipe from a now free Beowolf in the process, my eye widened. What I saw was surprising. The blind girl who was cheery when we met, was now tearing into her side of enemies. Keeping her self at a good distance and slinging blades around, slashing anything that got close. I swore I could see some of those cuts start to burn. Which meant her blades are infused with red dust. Smiling softly, I dodged one more attack from this wolf and launched him high into the sky.

"And it's out of the park." I said to myself. Looking around I saw that Garnet, who was surrounded by the bodies of her slayed foes, was also looking up where I hit the Beowolf.

"Holy shit. Did you just launch a Beowolf into the stratosphere?" She asked with stars in her eyes, as she looked back at me.

"Yep. Told you I was the strongest female here." I replied.

"Nah uh." I looked at her confused. " You are easily the strongest trainee here" She finished. That caused me to blush from the praise.

"Thanks. Now then. Which way is north?" I asked.

"Hmmm. I think the way I was heading is North."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...Kinda."

"...Alright I'll trust you on this."

"Thanks Idelia." I nod to her and we head of going to where, we hope, that the temple is.

* * *

**(Alex)**

_'Okay then. We should be near the temple now...' _I slow down to a stop. The moment I do that, my new partner appears beside me, giving me a questioning look. I just sniff the air in response, trying to find new scents to see if we are anywhere close.

"Well?"

"There's two girls nearby. One smells of cats the other...Ah crap."

"What? More Grimm?"

"No...Well yes but this might as well be worse however." I started walking towards the scents, Laurel following me. I think I slightly scared him, what with his hand twitching near his weapon and all. As we got closer however we heard the sounds of battle. Hiding behind a bush we looked over and saw...Holy shit..._'Note to self: Never piss Yang of if you want to live.'_

"Yeah." Laurel muttered to me "I can see how she's worse." I swore he was paled slightly at the devastation Yang was causing to the Ursi. I mean really it's like someone flipped a switch.

_'You know, now that i think about it, having her on the same team wouldn't be so bad. Yeah strong, tough, easy on the eyes...Did I just say that?'_

"I think we know where the smell of cats came from." Laurel said again pulling me from my thoughts. I turn to look at the battle and I see another girl. Around the same age as Yang from the looks of things, black hair, amber eyes. I swear she looks cat-like. Doesn't help that she smells of cats as well.

"Yeah. She's got the whole cat thing going for her." I say with a bit of a chuckle. Laurel chuckling as well but froze when we both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"You two can come out now." Busted. Sighing deeply, I nodded to Laurel and we both reveal ourselves to Kitty-cat and Yang.

"Well well~. Couldn't stay away after all huh tiger." Yang said smirking smugly. Laurel looked at me as if asking 'Do you know this chick? How'd you survive?'

"Actually I can't stay from a good fight, but it seems you two took out the enemies. Ah well." I stated nonchalantly. Looking to the Kitty-cat, I saw that she was looking me over as well. Wander if she's a hater.

"Anyways...We need to get going Alex." Laurel said, making me turn to him. I nodded, the temple has to be here somewhere.

"The temple is behind the treeline over there." Kitty-cat said with a bored, yet amused tone. Looking over where she was pointing. Me, Laurel and Yang walk over, pass the tree line and lo and behold there's the temple.

"Huh. Well that was easy." Yang said when we saw the broken temple.

"It's not like this place is hard to find." Was the reply from Kitty-cat.

"So, we just need to grab an artifact then leave right?" I ask.

"So says the mission statement we got from Ozpin." the answer coming from my partner.

"Right...What the hell are we waiting for then." And with that I walk down to the temple causally yet cautious of my surroundings. What? This Ozpin we are talking about. The guy who launched us of a freaking cliff. The other three were close behind me. As we get to the temple, I look around at the "Artifacts".

"Chess pieces?"

"Yeah. I'm confused as well Laurel." Hearing a snicker we turn to Yang and all she said was "Ha. Rhymed." Rolling my eyes I scan the pieces again before picking up a white bishop. "How about the Bishop?" I asked my partner. All I got was nod. Guess he's distracted by something.

"How about a cute little pony?" I heard Yang ask her own partner.

"Sure." The amused answer coming from Kitty-cat.

"Well then. Time to leave." Though as I walked of I stopped. Noticing the lack of partner, I turn back to Laurel, who was still looking towards the tree line. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I need to wait for my friend." That caused me to scoff and receive a few glares.

"Why? I mean it's not like you won't be able to see them at the ceremony." He was about say something when a Beowolf landed between us. Correction, a dead Beowolf. "What the hell!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**(Garnet - A few minutes earlier)**

"BEHIND YOU LIA" I shouted moving quickly as she ducked, I slashed the white half of the King Taijitu activating Doble's burn effect on contact. Seeing the white Taijitu retreat, I was gonna to keep the attack up...

"MOVE AWAY" Was the only warning I got before rockets exploded just in front hitting the snake however the shock wave knocked me back into a tree.

"Ahh god dammit!" I exclaimed, wincing slightly as I felt my back. Yeah I've got some definite bruising.

"Garnet!" I looked up and saw the black half of that thrice damned reptile grimm. I managed to roll away in time before I became snake food. I was about to strike when I saw Idelia falling towards the grimm. I smirked and walked away, getting the distance between me and the resulting splatter of reptile organs. I still winced when Lia finally made contact making the head explode, it was nasty.

"We done here?" I asked my partner as she brushed herself off.

"Hope so. Come on the temple can't be to far away." She said as she started moving again. Sighing, I moved with her keeping pace, well just barely.

"Good. I can't wait to end this stinking test." I replied angrily.

"Keep calm Garnet. No use doing this when you're pissed of." She said calmly. Nodding, I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Sorry, this entire thing is getting on my nerves." I saw her nod knowingly.

"Understandable. Come on we'r almost there. I think." I looked at her hopping she was kidding she looked back at me. "What? I never done this before. And besides you're the one who chose this direction."

"Okay fair game on that." I replied looking forward only to duck as a Beowolf attacked. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I exclaimed. I mean really this is the sixth time we've been attacked. IN THE LAST FIVE MINUTES. I was about to turn around and charge only to see Idelia launch the monster sky high.

"Ahh that feels so much better." I look at her and saw that she was a lot more relaxed then a second ago. Man talk about a switch.

"And I couldn't do that because..."

"Because there was only one here." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fair enough. But next time save some for me, eh?" I asked getting a giggle from the girl. I was about to say something when we heard a yell.

"What the hell!" Guess someone's nearby.

"Oh please for the love of Monty, don't let that be him." I looked at my partner confused.

"You know who that voice belong's to?"

"Unfortunately. Come on, we're near the end of the tree line."

"Alright then." I nodded and we sprinted for the tree line. After a few minutes we passed through into a clearing where a small broken down temple lied. Guess this where the artifacts lay. Looking around the clearing I saw four people however one of them made me smile brightly and caused me to sprint and tackle him down in a fierce hug, disregarding the other three. "LAUREL" I shouted hugging my best friend.

"Wha- What the. Garnet?" He asked surprised though a moment later he hugged back. After what felt like forever, we were interrupted by laughter.

"Well look at this~ Guess that couldn't hold in there _burning _passion" Was that suppose to be a joke. Well it wasn't funny. Looking down at Laurel I finally took notice of the position we were in causing me to blush madly and jump away from him in embarrassment. Stuttering nonsense before someone put a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Idelia, giving me a comforting smile.

"I'm guessing that's your best friend, you were talking about." Smiling at the change of subject I nodded and motioned him to come over which he did.

"Yeah. This Laurel. Laurel this is Idelia. My partner." I introduced them. Idelia held out her fist the same way I did when we first met.

"Hey." Laurel smiled behind his mask and bumped fists with her.

"Hi. Thanks for looking out for Garnet." That caused me to slap his arm in a scolding/joking manner. "What it's true." That caused me and him to chuckle softly.

"So do you have a partner?" I asked my friend. He nodded and looked around and jerked his head towards a faunas with a white tiger tail.

"Yeah. Yo Alex come over here." He called to his partner who looked over to us and nodded. Coming over I noticed he was the same one from the first night here. Lia must of noticed the same thing as she frowned at, Alex I believed Laurel called him.

"What's up?" He asked Laurel.

"Well besides falling beowolves, nothing really. Just want to introduce my friend." Motioning to me. "This is Garnet." Alex looked at me before nodding.

"Hey, names Alexander." He introduced himself, though it looked like he didn't really care for this.

"Nice to meet you. Oh this is-" I was cut of when Idelia spoke up.

"We've met." She stated coolly.

"Yep." Was all Alex said before he turned to Laurel. "Found your friend can we get going now?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah alright. We do need to head back." Laurel replied. Alex nodded and went to walk back to the temple only to be stopped when another orange haired girl arrived...riding an Ursa?

_'What?' _I asked myself in disbelief.

"Aww it's broken." The new girl said sadly and I couldn't help but giggle at that. A boy in green came was seen beside the Ursa, hands on knees, panting.

"Nora. Never do that again?" He asked but the girl, now known as Nora, was already gone. I looked back at the temple and saw her looking at a rook. Wait chess pieces. They were the artifacts. Huh. Nora grabbed it and started doing poses while singing.

"I'm queen of the castle~. I'm queen of the castle~." She sang only to be interrupted by the boy in green.

"NORA!" He yelled. The hyperactive girl stopped in a pose and giggled letting the rook drop from her head and she caught it without looking. That was really cool.

"Coming Ren." She said in a cheery. Huh so that's his name. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and saw Idelia with a white bishop in her hand.

"Come on. We need to get back." Nodding we walked of, though I turned around once more and called for Laurel.

"Hey Laurel we're heading back, so come on." I yelled over to him. He looked to me and nodded. Tapping his partner on his shoulder who nodded to him they ran towards us. Just as they passed us, me and Idelia took of running as well.

* * *

**(Laurel)**

Expanding my senses, I kept an eye on the surrounding forest while me, Garnet, Alex and Idelia ran for the cliff where this crazy test started. _'Let's see the cliff is just outside my range. So that means we still have to cross...1 km worth of forest.' _I thought as the group kept pace with each other. We did have a nice conversation going talking about our abilities, though that stopped when Idelia made a snide comment about Alex stealing his weapon. Alex told her to shove the bat up where the sun doesn't shine but said it wouldn't fit with the amount ass kissers she had back home. Yeah conversation stopped after that.

"Everyone stop!" Alex shouted making us all stop but before I could ask why, I saw what he probably sensed.

"What's up Alex?" Garnet asked, though she put herself on guard along with Idelia.

"I think we ran into a Taijitu Nest." That caused everyone to freeze and got ready for an attack. After a little bit I came up with a plan.

"Alright everyone listen up. I have an idea." When I had everyone's attention I continued. " I'll head to the tree tops and launch my arrows from there. Not only that but I will have an birds eye view. You three stay down here and-" I was cut of when Alex spoke up.

"Actually, It will be best if you stay on the ground. We're gonna need some heavy firepower to take out or at least injure them." he turned to Idelia. "With your rockets, your the best bet." She nodded. What is he up to?

"Fair enough. However try to stay out of my way." I know she said it in a snide tone but the warning was clear.

"Laurel, how long can you keep up your specter form for?" He asked me causing me to frown in confusion

"A good thirty minutes. Why?"

"I want you run through them sticking your arrows into them as fast as you can. After 10 minutes Idelia will fire at the group. After that you hit the tree tops and the rest of us will charge." He said forming a plan. A very good plan.

"Alright. I have enough red dust arrows for this." I said, taking one out twirling it around in my fingers.

"Good, that means I will switch to yellow dust rockets when I fire." Idelia said with a nod.

"Lighting element. If I'm right, they have a paralyzing effect right?" I asked her. She replied with a nod.

"This is gonna be so badass!" Garnet exclaimed making all of us smile, actually Alex just smirk. With that we turned back to the group of Taijitu's that had appeared just through the bushes. Looks like five of them. Well five black's and five white's. This is gonna be tough but I smiled and sprinted towards them becoming a specter just before I reached them and I started sticking red dust arrows into them, making sure to dodge the wailing of tails that was happening. I was about put the stick the final two when they became a King Taijitu and it slammed it's tail into me causing me to fly back into a tree, knocking me out.

* * *

**(Idelia)**

_'Dammit' _I thought as I watched Garnet run over to Laurel the moment he fell to the ground. I looked back to the Taijitu and got ready to fire.

"He's out." Garnet exclaimed. Cursing under my breath, I looked back at the pack of snakes and growled softly.

"Idelia take them out. Garnet get Laurel to safety then come back and join us." Alex barked out orders and as much as I want to launch him into space, I nodded to him and fired seven rockets to the grimm causing a big ass explosion. During this Garnet picked Laurel up, draping his arm over her shoulders, she dragged him into the bushes. Keeping my eye on where the Taijitu's and there king were, I noticed the smoke was fading revealing several dead Taijitu. Two black ones survived along with their king.

_'Well at least we only have to worry about one King Taijitu' _I though as I switched Hime's Guardian into bat mode, while I saw Alex draw his gun/blade.

"Let's go" was all Alex said before he charged. Smiling I charged with him attacking the nearest Black snake while Alex took on the other one. Dodging lunges and swipes I did my best to splatter the reptile. It was getting annoying especially since we also had to deal with the dammed king as well, so i barely had any chances to fight back. Jumping back one more time I was about to switch to rocket mode when...

"BANZAI~!" Garnet yelled as she charged the snakes. Smiling softly I allowed her to take the black snake while I focused on the king. I charged the massive snake, slamming my bat over it's head. Though it didn't do as much damage as I hoped, I got it to back of. Looking over to my partner I saw that she managed to kill the black taijitu, while Alex had defeated the other one. Nodding to myself I got ready to attack it again.

"Idelia. LAUNCH IT" Alex shouted, his hand glowing cyan blue with a purple tinge. Frowning in confusion, I look to the King Taijitu and saw it was glowing the same color. Knowing now wasn't the time to question what was going on, I charged at the King Taijitu. As I charged, I covered my self in my own light-ish purple aura. Reaching the King Taijitu I only had one thing to say.

"It's time for an express trip via Air Lilac!" I exclaimed as I hit the massive snake however I was shocked. I knew I was strong but...I just launched a King Taijitu into space.

"D-did you just..." Garnet stuttered. I only nodded and turned to Alex who walking calmly over to us.

"Okay Alex. What the hell did you just do?" I asked him.

"Nothing you need to know for now." he replied in a causal, No-Time-For-Questions tone, which pisses me off. I was going to throttle him when we all heard a groan of pain.

"Son of a- Anyone get the number of that tail?" Laurel asked dazed. Looking over to him, I saw his hood had fallen of showing his pure white hair. He was holding his ribs, pain evident in his eyes. Garnet went over to him and held him up.

"Nice to see you up." Alex said nodding to his partner. "Now then, how about we get out of here before more show up, eh?"

"Yeah that would be best." I said and we all started walking to the cliff. It took a while but we finally got to base of the cliff only to see a massive battle waged between eight other trainees and two massive grimm. That Jaune fellow had teamed up with Pyrrha Nikos. Looking around I saw a boy glad in green was on the floor to the left of us. Sighing softly I got ready to help them when Alex held his arm out in front of me. Before I could yell at him to move he pointed up wards. Looking up I saw that strange hyper girl, Nora I think her name was, was falling at fast speeds swinging her war hammer down on to the Deathstalker where it's stinger was, killing the beast with it's own poison. My eye widened in surprise at that.

"Holy mother of Remnant." Laurel muttered. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. That was just wow. However if we were shocked now, what we saw with the other group of girls caused our jaws drop. I think we just saw Weiss launch Ruby, who started firing her weapon while using the blade to try and decapitate the Nevermore. She just kept going and going, roses appeared to falling down from her, firing her weapon to increase her speed and power. She finally finished it when she hit the edge of the cliff, landing gracefully on the cliff. I think my jaw has gone through the floor.

_'Holy hell. And I thought she was just a child.'_

* * *

**(Alex)**

_'This is so~ boring~.' _I mentally complained as me, Garnet, who was clinging a bit close to Laurel. Speaking of which, Laurel had gotten back from the medical room. According to the doctor, Laurel had three fractured ribs. Anyways, me Garnet, Laurel and Idelia were waiting in line as Ozpin called up the next group.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as, Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." I can see that was a shock for Jaune. Though everyone chuckled when Pyrrha knocked him down with a friendly punch to the arm.

"I give him three weeks." I muttered to the group. Of course Garnet glared at me and Laurel shook his head while Idelia muttered back.

"I'll give him two." she muttered making me smirk. Garnet and Laurel looked shocked at Idelia. It's either because she slightly agreed with me or because she actually said that.

"Alexander Cyan. Laurel Karlos. Garnet Shire. Idelia Lilac. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you work together as; Team SAIL."

_'Stability huh. Wander why he chose that name.'_

"Led by, Alexander Cyan." Wait what? I look at Ozpin in confusion, thinking this was a joke. All he did was nod at me. We walked of stage. I blocked of everything focusing on my thoughts.

_'Why the hell did he choose me. I can't lead people. Hell, I prefer to work alone. What is that old man up to?'_ I thought to my self. Feeling a nudge at my side, I look to Garnet who has a questioning look on her face. "What?" I ask irritated.

"We're leaving for the dorm room now." She said with a frown. I looked around and saw that the place was emptying. Must of been lost in my thoughts for a long time.

"Alright then." I nod to her and we leave the auditorium, catching up with the team, _'my team'. _I thought. We were shown to our dorm room and holy hell this one room is better then my entire apartment. A kitchen with all the standard equipment plus a fully stocked fridge. A lounge room, which included a couch fit for four, two single lounge chairs. A table big enough for four. Then the bedroom which had four single beds. Four cabinets, for clothing. Bed side desks. The bathroom was pretty standard but very nice.

"Holy hell. This place is better then my apartment." I said that thought out load. Looking to my team mates I could see that they all thought this was pretty standard. "What, am I the only one who thinks this is over the top?" I asked, all I got was nods.

"*Yawns* Well enough of this, I'm hitting the hay." Garnet said as she approached the bed and collapsed. We could all here the subtle snore indicating she fell asleep. Laurel shook his head and tucked her in. Then he took of his coat and gently laid down falling asleep instantly, leaving me and Idelia the last ones awake.

"Well unlike those two I'm taking a shower." I told Idelia and walked of before she could say anything. Locking the bathroom door, I striped down and stepped into the shower allowing the warm water fall on me. Sighing softly, I went through my routine before stepping out in my black sleep pants throwing my cloths in the wash. Looking around I saw Idelia wasn't in the room. Not really caring I went to my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Holy shit this is my longest chapter yet. Now a few things. About the Taijitu's; This is just my theory on them nothing more so don't bitch about it. Other then that. Fave Review and all that jazz. See you next chapter.**

**Leo, King of the Zodiac.**


End file.
